This invention pertains broadly to dispensers of rolled sheet material. Such dispensers have a plurality of spools for receiving a plurality of such rolls, the rolls typically being consumed one after another. The invention is particularly useful as a dispenser of toilet paper in bathrooms having vanity cabinets adjacent toilets, such as are common in many condominium and apartment units.
Running short of toilet paper is a hazard that is always aggravating and occasionally embarassing. Conventional dispensers for plural toilet paper rolls are unduly expensive and difficult to operate, and generally do not provide the convenience necessary to penetrate the home, as well as the commerical, market.